


A Proposing Development

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: The Making of Adrinette [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrinette, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, Dork Adrien Agreste, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Overthinking, Planning a Proposal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Six years afterThe Making of Adrinette, Adrien is finally ready to ask Marinette to marry him. He just needs some help in getting the proposal just right before he can ask her. Hopefully, she won't find out before he can ask her properly.





	1. Adrien Needs a Proposal Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ourthelonelygirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ourthelonelygirl18).



> This is a story I wrote for @ourthelonelygirl18 on Tumblr as part of my 250 Follower Giveaway. She requested a story where Adrien plans a date for Marinette where he'll propose to her (post-reveal). Despite the early progress of the story this takes place in, I've already started thinking about this scenario and what better opportunity than this to make it happen.
> 
> The first part of this comes off a little angstier than I had originally intended, but it sets up well for the actual proposal which will take place in Chapter 2, which will be available after The Making of Adrinette progresses further along. I don't want to give away too many spoilers to the story just yet. I can guarantee that the proposal will be so sweet and sappy that it'll be worth the wait.
> 
> While I would love for you to read The Making of Adrinette, my intention with this story and the series it belongs in is to keep these all relatively stand-alone. There might be a few details that would make more sense after reading the main story, but otherwise, these should all be enjoyable on their own.

 

“Nino, it’s about time,” Adrien said, pulling the door open. His gaze remained on his phone a few extra seconds as he continued, “Is Nath-Mari? What are you doing here?”

His eyes widened as he spotted his girlfriend’s raven-colored hair beneath a pile of boxes, overflowing with fabrics, ribbons, and other accessories.

“Why didn’t you use your key, Bug?”

He hurried to help her with the boxes as she expelled a laugh. “I would have, Chaton, if I could reach my purse.”

“Touché, My Lady.” He traveled toward their spare room, which they’d converted into an office a year ago. He set the boxes on her worktable, his gaze traveling over the sheer amount even as a smile teased at his lips. “I’m guessing inspiration struck again.”

“Yes, I may have gone a little overboard though.” She sank into her chair and slipped off her shoes.

“They’ll be amazing. I know it.” He brushed a kiss on her cheek though his gaze strayed to the front door which he expected his friends coming through any second. “I thought you had dinner plans tonight?”

“I do. Chloe has some news she wants to share.” She groaned as she rubbed one of her dainty feet, something Adrien would’ve been happy to do for her on any other occasion. “I wish I could just call and cancel. I’m so tired tonight.”

“You can’t!” He realized the words came out far sharper than he’d meant, doing his best to soften his tone as he added, “You know how Chloe gets when she has her mind on something.”

Her brow rose though she soon smiled again, letting go of whatever thoughts she might’ve had about his sudden panic.

“You’re right. I guess I’ll change and head out. I’ll see you later, right?” She stood, moving closer to him and placing her hands on his chest. She rose on her tiptoes, her eyes widening in question.

“Of course, My Lady.” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

The sound of knocking had him stepping away from her, wincing as he caught the concerned look in her eyes.

“It’s probably Nino. I asked him to come over tonight since you had plans with the ladies.”

He didn’t give her a chance to reply as he stepped toward the door, not wanting his friend to disturb their neighbors or heaven forbid, use his key to let himself in. There was no telling what Nino would mumble as he entered, having spilled several secrets over the years that way to one person or another in their group.

“Adrien?”

“I promise everything’s fine, Mari.” He came back to her, knowing the risk he took in doing so but needing to assure her more. His arms wrapped around her, tightening for a brief time as she slowly relaxed and offered him a tentative smile.

“Hey, dude, what was the big news you wanted to discuss?” Nino called out as he entered their apartment with his key.

He felt Marinette tense in his arms as he shot a glare over his shoulder at his best friend.

“Adrien Agreste, what news?” Marinette demanded, her hands coming up to grip his shirtfront.

He fought the urge to rub at his nape, knowing the gesture would only confirm her suspicions. He couldn’t allow her to figure it out before he’d even had a chance to plan the details. He liked surprising her, and he’d be damned if he allowed this surprise to be ruined by a few careless words.

“Hey, Nette, I had no idea you’d be here. Don’t you have plans with Chloe and Alya?” Nino asked, coming into the room and staring between his two friends. He gulped as he read the silent anger in Adrien’s gaze, realizing he’d blundered again.

“I’m going soon, but first, Adrien, what news is Nino talking about?” Her gaze never strayed from Adrien’s as a determined glint entered her eyes, causing an unsettling feeling in Adrien’s stomach. She’d put on her Ladybug expression and wouldn’t back down until she had a sufficient answer to her question.

“Well, um, you see, I, um, I figured out what I wanted to do for your birthday. I asked Nino over to help me with the details.” He offered her a tentative smile, hoping she’d buy it. Turning his gaze briefly to Nino, he added, “It was supposed to be a surprise though.”

“Sorry, dude.”

Marinette stared between the two for several seconds, her eyes narrowing as she considered the truthfulness of Adrien’s words.

“My birthday is still six months away. Why are you planning it so soon?” Her brow rose and her mouth turned into a Cheshire grin, believing she’d found a weakness in his statement.

Nino rushed to answer this time, saying, “He wants to take you on a tour of the United States. He wanted my help in getting everything ready for your big trip.”

Adrien almost hoped the floor would open and swallow him then as Nino’s words sparked a look of wonder and adoration in Marinette as she looked back at him.

“Is that true? Are you really taking me to the United States? I’ve always wanted to see New York City, especially during Fashion Week.” She jumped, her arms wrapping tight around Adrien’s neck as she pressed kisses wherever she could reach. “You’re the sweetest boyfriend a woman could ever ask for. I love you so much, you know that? Oh, I can’t wait to tell the others tonight.”

Adrien waited until she’d danced out of the room before he punched Nino’s shoulder.

“Ow, dude.” Nino rubbed his shoulder, grimacing as he touched the bruised area.

“What was that? Geez, man, I have enough problems. Now, you’re adding more.” His fingers raked through his hair in agitation as he worked to keep himself in check until Marinette left. It wouldn’t do for her to realize why he’d called Nino over in the first place.

She came back to show off her new design and plant a soft, promise-filled kiss on his lips before she walked out the front door, her excitement exuding off her as bright as any aura might. He could only hope the other ladies watched over her. She couldn’t always be trusted whenever she reached such a euphoric state, becoming far clumsier in her happiness.

“Okay, she’s gone. So, why did you call really call me over?” Nino asked as he sat down on the sofa, having followed Adrien into the living room.

Taking a steadying breath, Adrien opened his mouth to speak when another knock sounded on the door.

Not taking any chances, he opened the door before saying anything in case it was Marinette on the other side, having forgotten her keys or something. He sighed with relief when he found Nathaniel standing on the other side. Without offering a greeting, Adrien grabbed the man’s shirtfront and pulled him into the room.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Nathaniel said, chuckling at Adrien’s less than gracious welcome.

Unsure where to begin, Adrien began pacing the length of the room, his hand fidgeting at his pocket.

“Spill it, dude. Why are we here?”

“Gah, kid, you’re hopeless,” Plagg muttered as he floated from the kitchen, his belly slightly distended from his usual engorgement of cheese. He turned with a bored stare to their guests, still muttering, “The oblivious kitten has finally decided to propose to the Bug.”

Adrien glared at his kwami though it did little to change Plagg’s bored expression into one of contrition.

A moment later, he turned back to his friends and added, “And I need your help in planning the perfect date.”

 

00000

 

Marinette’s euphoria didn’t last as long as Adrien suspected it would. She’d made it as far as the restaurant Chloe had mentioned meeting at. She’d been so thrilled about the possibility of a trip to the United States. She really wanted to see New York as she’d said, but her mind replayed Adrien’s stricken expression. He’d tried his best to hide it behind the fake smile he’d developed during his modeling days, but it hadn’t fooled her.

Well, maybe it did at first but not anymore. She paused on the pavement beside the restaurant’s doors, her hand frozen above the handle.

He hadn’t been happy with Nino telling her about that trip.

Why? Did he not want to take her? Was it really a surprise for her or was it something he wanted to do on his own? Did he want to spread his wings since he’d just graduated? Did he want to get away from her?

The questions swirled and tormented her, leaving her adrift as she fought the sudden onslaught of tears rushing to her exhausted eyes.

“M? Hey, M, there you are.” Alya came to Marinette’s side, her hand touching the designer’s shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

As Alya came around and caught the distraught look Marinette knew was lurking in her eyes, the red-haired beauty wrapped her arms around Marinette and whispered comforting words as she tried to get Marinette to talk.

Chloe came across them as the tears trailed down Marinette’s cheeks, her whispered apologies for ruining their evening almost too much for the blonde to bear.

“What happened? Where’s Adrien?” The former mayor’s daughter looked around for the former model, her gaze narrowing as she couldn’t find him.

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry.” Marinette wiped her eyes, offering them a faltering smile as she tried to repair the damage her crying had caused. “I swear I’ll be fine. I’m just really tired, you know? It’s a busy time at Gabriel.”

Chloe’s narrowed gaze swept over Marinette, her eyes seeing everything yet revealing nothing.

Alya did the same though her pursed lips showed how unhappy she was about the explanation Marinette had offered.

“Come on, ladies. Chloe, you said you had news for us.” Marinette waved them into the restaurant, pulling the door open so her friends could walk ahead of her. “I’m thinking a good cocktail will fix me right up.”

The trio followed the maître d to their table, which had been reserved by Chloe earlier that day. As they took their seats with his help, they soon greeted their server and ordered their drinks for the evening.

Marinette and Alya shared a look when Chloe ordered something non-alcoholic, a sudden feeling about what news the blonde had to share.

In true Chloe fashion, she refused to say anything to them about the news until she had their undivided attention, announcing she was indeed pregnant and entering her second trimester as of two days prior.

“Oh, Chlo, that’s amazing. How are you feeling? Any nausea?” The questions poured out of Marinette, happy to have something else to focus on rather than her own problems.

“I’m doing great. The nausea barely lasted a couple weeks. I’m grateful, too. Could you imagine my clients’ faces if they saw me puking in a trashcan? Ugh, ridiculous.” Chloe tossed her hair, much like she’d done in their youth. Her eyes, however, belied how elated she was about her current situation.

“You hoping for a girl?” Alya asked, her hand holding her chin as she smirked at the blonde.

“I don’t know. I thought a boy would be nice, you know? Do we really need another me running around?”

“There are worse things, Bourgeois.” Alya offered Chloe a soft smile, matching Marinette’s own as she gazed with such awe at her friend as Chloe prepared for the next phase of her life.

Marinette’s thoughts turned to her own life and what phase she might be entering shortly.

Sadness clung to her despite her efforts to rally for her friend’s sake.

By the time their meals had been ordered and delivered, Chloe had had enough of Marinette’s quietness. “Spill it. Tell us what Adrikins has done now.”

“It’s nothing. Really. He hasn’t done anything.” Her hands fidgeted with her napkin and her gaze refused to leave her plate as she spoke.

“No way, girl. Something’s up. You don’t cry, M. Not without good reason or on a public street. Talk!” Alya moved closer, her arm wrapping around Marinette’s shoulder to comfort.

It didn’t take much more prodding before Marinette told them about what happened before she arrived at the restaurant from Adrien’s nervousness and Nino’s hasty excuse for Adrien’s behavior.

She hadn’t wanted to ruin the evening, but she could tell by her friends’ faces that the evening had gone that way regardless. Chloe had grabbed up her phone, furiously hitting the keys on her screen while Alya mimicked the blonde though with softer taps.

“Don’t worry, girl. We’ll get to the bottom of this. No way is Adrien dumping you without giving you better warning,” Alya assured her.

Chloe nodded in agreement, sipping at her sparkling water as she continued to type.

“Please, don’t. If Adrien isn’t happy anymore, I can’t make him stay. Neither can you. We’ve been together six years, and it’s been great. Beyond great, actually. I was hoping he might be close to proposing soon, but maybe I’ve gotten it wrong.” Her words trailed off as she soon realized neither friend had been listening.

With a soft sigh, she sank back in her chair, her dinner forgotten and long since abandoned.

A tiny pat on her hip reminded her Tikki still cared and would help her through whatever future she’d soon face with or without Adrien by her side.

 

00000

 

“Lahiffe, pay up.” Nathaniel’s hand hung suspended between the two, his eyes mirthful as he waited patiently.

“Are you kidding me? That bet was three years ago,” Nino huffed though his hand went for his back pocket.

“Wait, you guys bet on me?” Adrien couldn’t help staring at his friends as they exchanged money as if they’d done so on several occasions.

Nino merely shrugged as Nathaniel chuckled.

“I can’t believe you guys sometimes.”

“Hey, Agreste, lighten up. We’ve been waiting for you to finally commit to her for years. It’s been agony since you two first met, watching and waiting only to be disappointed again.” Nathaniel’s amusement remained as he spoke, surprising Adrien more as he considered the truth in those words.

He hadn’t meant to be so oblivious, especially where Marinette was concerned. He’d liked her almost immediately all those years ago, grateful Nino had pushed him into talking to her after the chewing gum incident. If he hadn’t, he would’ve missed out on an amazing friendship with her and eventual relationship with the woman destined as his other half.

The years leading up to this night hadn’t always been easy ones for either of them, but they’d managed to face them together, standing tall by each other’s side. He’d never change the years they had together, hoping to have many more with her next to him.

“I’m ready now. I’ve been ready for a while now, but I wanted to be sure first, needed to be sure.” His words came out quieter than he’d expected as his hand dug into his pocket, pulling the ring he’d bought Marinette almost a year ago.

He stared at the ring, admiring the princess-cut sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. The silver band still retained the warmth of his pocket, having rested there all day.

He’d wanted to ask her the day he’d bought the ring, but he’d stopped himself, wanting to graduate with his Ph.D. and get a job so he could help provide for them and their future family without relying on his trust fund. As of that morning, he’d accomplished both goals, having secured employment in the same school he’d wanted to teach.

“Sure of what?”

“That I was good enough.”

“Ugh, dude, seriously? How is that even a possibility still?” Nino’s hand smacked his forehead, sinking deeper into the couch and staring at Adrien as if he’d grown another head or two.

“Come on. I thought I had problems with Chloe, but damn, Agreste, you’re a sadder case than me here.” Nathaniel moved to stand, drawing near to Adrien and glancing down at the ring. “Marinette chose you. She wouldn’t have done that if you weren’t enough for her. She’s a smart woman, man. You know that.”

Adrien nodded, a small smile tilting up the corners of his mouth. He raised his eyes to meet those of his friends. “I do know that. It’s why I called you here. I need some help coming up with the best proposal in the history of proposals.”

The other two laughed as Adrien continued a vocal debate with himself about different proposals he’s read about, what worked and didn’t, possible locations for the proposal, and the list continued on until they had to forcibly stop him.

Nino grabbed Adrien by the shoulders and pushed him into a nearby chair, smiling down at the blond with a fondness seen between two close friends.

“Dude, you gotta lighten up a little. She’s going to love any proposal you plan. It won’t matter if it’s on the Eiffel Tower or at the bottom of Seine.”

“I don’t recommend the Seine,” Nathaniel mumbled.

“Fine, but come on, dude, you shouldn’t be sweating this.” Nino tapped Adrien’s shoulder, his expression slightly thoughtful, adding, “Unless you’re going for one of your grand romantic gestures.”

“Well, it is a marriage proposal.”

Both friends laughed at that.

Defensive of his stance, Adrien huffed as he asked, “So, how did you propose to Chloe, Nath?”

“I may have proposed to her, but she planned the entire thing. She just told me where to be and what ring to buy her.”

“Seriously?”

Nathaniel nodded, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, she’s always known what she wanted, and I was happy to oblige her. Besides, I still managed a surprise or two for her. It’s really not hard, Agreste, if you know what she wants.” He quirked his brow at the blond across from him. “Do you know what Marinette would want?”

Quiet filled the space as Adrien tried to reason out what Marinette might want most of all. She deserved a proposal she could tell their grandchildren one day with pride and affection. He had to give her that much at least. He couldn’t let her down.

A small ding from someone’s phone broke the silence.

Nathaniel fished his phone from his pocket, frowning at the text he’d gotten.

Another chime soon followed the first.

This time, Nino pulled out his, also frowning.

By the time the notification chimed on Adrien’s phone, he already had a rising suspicion something had gone horribly wrong at the ladies’ dinner.

He opened his texting app and stared in shocked horror at the words written in all caps.

 **C:** Adrien Agreste, what’s wrong with you? You’re breaking up with Marinette? You better have good reasons!

 **C:** I might be pregnant, but I’ll still kick your butt, you stupid cat!

 **C:** Oh, wait until I get my hands on you! She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Why are you screwing this up?

Adrien tried to type out a reply, but he saw, to his horror, the three dots indicating she wasn’t done with him. Knowing Chloe, she still had hours to go before she’d calm down enough to listen to him or allow him to explain anything.

Hoping to stop her tirade sooner, he typed as quickly as his shaking fingers would allow him.

 **A:** No, I love Mari. I know she’s the best. I want to marry her, not break up with her. Please don’t tell her though. I want to surprise her. Please, Chloe, do this for me.

He saw the dots disappear, then reappear, only to disappear again.

He stared, waiting with baited breath as he finally saw the dots a final time before a new message from her popped up.

 **C:** Only you could screw this up so bad. I swear Adrikins I’m not up for this right now.

 **C:** I’ll keep your secret, but you have to tell her soon. She’s going to know something’s still off between you two.

He sighed in relief as he read and reread her words before sending off his reply.

 **A:** Thank you, Chlo. You’re the best.

 **A:** Wait, you’re pregnant. Congratulations! Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?

 **C:** I’m fine. Focus on your situation first, Adrikins.

 **C:** Though, you could tell my husband to pick me up some snacks on the way home. He knows what the baby likes.

Putting his phone down and turning to his friends, he clapped his hands together and asked, “So, who’s got the best idea for my proposal? I’m all ears.”

All of them stared as the first suggestion came from the unlikeliest source of all: Plagg.

It turned out the kwami had more romance in him than any of them had believed possible as they soon started planning around his idea.

“Nino, you think Alya would remember that rickshaw company?”

The guy in question nodded, already typing out a text.

“Nathaniel, you think you could recreate something for me? I’ll pay whatever you ask to have it done in a week.” Adrien described the project he had in mind, his leg bouncing as he waited for Nathaniel’s answer to his request.

“Sure, I should still have some pictures and sketches of it lying around.”

“Okay, guys, this operation is officially a go.”

 

00000

 

Chloe had her driver drop Marinette off first as the other two ladies continued to worry over her.

“You didn’t have to do this. I’m fine, I swear.” She tried to reassure them, but neither bought it as she knew they wouldn’t. They’d been close for too long for her to hide anything from them.

“Call us if you need anything. We have no problem skinning a certain cat if you need us to.” Alya hugged her, hanging on for an extra second.

“I know. Thank you,” she whispered, her gaze meeting Chloe’s across the way. “Congratulations again, Chlo. I can’t wait to see the baby.”

“Yeah, neither can I.” Chloe’s hand rested on her slightly curved abdomen. “We’ll plan a shopping trip soon. I’m going to need things for the baby and maternity clothes soon. Mine are already getting a bit snug.”

“Text me and we’ll make it happen. We have some new lines at Gabriel I can show you, too.”

Marinette stepped from the limo and soon walked up the steps of her building. She glanced at the elevator and decided it would be too claustrophobic for her, taking the main stairs instead. She didn’t bat an eye to the eight flights waiting for her, having kept in shape as Ladybug over the years despite Paris’s lack of need for superheroes since Hawk Moth disappeared five years ago.

She took those eight flights and used them to analyze Adrien’s behavior earlier, hoping she could figure out what had caused him to panic when she’d asked him about the news he had.

What could he possibly have to tell Nino before he told her? He hadn’t kept secrets from her in years, at least not big ones. The way he and Nino acted, it had to be a big one, right? Why else would he not tell her right away?

She climbed the last flight without gaining any clarity, stopping outside their apartment door and staring at the golden numbers on either side of the peephole. She stood there for several minutes, debating if she should walk in and act like nothing happened or if she should confront him. She hated not knowing what was on his mind, especially when it seemed it would affect her as well. She doubted she’d be able to sleep that night or any night until she knew what he was keeping from her.

Her hand reached for the knob only to have it slip from her grasp, the door swinging into the apartment as Adrien stood in the doorway.

“My Lady, you’re home. Thank goodness.” He pulled her into his arms, pressing several kisses in her hair as he held her. “Chloe texted me she’d dropped you off almost fifteen minutes ago. I was starting to worry.”

“Were you, Adrien?”

He looked at her then, frowning at the uncertainty she felt sure he could see in her eyes. He didn’t say a word as he pulled her into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t let her go as he led her to the living room and sank into the chair he’d occupied earlier, dragging her into his lap.

“Yes, Mari, you mean everything to me. You know that, don’t you?”

“I thought I did.” She let out a breath as she met his summer green gaze. “Your big news isn’t about my birthday or a trip overseas. I know it isn’t, and it’s fine that it isn’t, I promise. I just want to know if it affects the life we have now.”

“It does.” His green eyes remained steady though they appeared almost pleading as he continued, “Please don’t ask me to elaborate on it. Not yet.”

His arms came around her, holding her still as she continued to try and read his face for any tells.

“Are you breaking up with me?” She held her breath, waiting. Her hands fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

“No, Bug, I’m yours for as long as you want me, remember? You are my home, my heart.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his gaze never leaving hers.

“Will I get to know what this news is soon?”

“One week. It’s all I ask. Give me one week, and I’ll tell you everything, Mari.”

Sighing, she sagged against him, her will to fight him gone as she caught the uncertainty in his eyes, the fear she’d leave him. She might not be able to decipher the news he had planned for her, but she knew at that moment he was telling the truth. He wanted her in his life. That was enough for her. She could wait.

“I trust you, Chaton. You have your week.”

“Thank you,” he whispered.

She curled deeper into his lap as he held her tighter. She listened as he whispered how much he loved her, chanting the words in her hair. She pressed closer, feeling his heart beating beneath her cheek, steady and sure. She soon relaxed as the combination of his words and his heartbeat lulled her into sleep, her exhaustion finally catching up to her.

Her eyes closed and her breathing evened though he never stopped whispering to her his promises of love.


	2. Adrien's grand proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start this with an apology. I'm so, so sorry this took forever to be posted. I'd really hoped to have the main story finished by now, but alas, that hasn't happened. It should be finished soon, but this story deserves its ending now. Thank you all for being so patient and waiting for me to get this story together and complete. 
> 
> This story can be read as a stand-alone, but it's staying connected to the main story of this series. 
> 
> So, here's Adrien's grand proposal. I hope it's worth the wait.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Have a good evening, Marinette,” a coworker called out as Marinette walked past.

She slowed enough to wave at the young woman, her smile genuine despite the worry gnawing at her stomach. The week Adrien had asked of her would end that night. She didn’t know what to expect, especially after the secretive nature he’d adopted.

Plagg refused to offer her any clues, no matter how many wheels of camembert she promised him. He wouldn’t betray his chosen for anything, he kept insisting each time she tried.

As frustrated as she’d been with the stubborn kwami, she admired his loyalty, proud Adrien had such a faithful friend where Plagg was concerned.

Her mind returned to the present as she pushed the button for the elevator, hoping the ride down would be enough to clear her head. She didn’t know how she’d manage walking through the door of their home and not learning what he’d promised to reveal to her.

The elevator dinged, interrupting her less-than-favorable thoughts.

With a small swish, the doors opened for her, enveloping her after she pressed her desired destination, the ground floor and ultimately home.

She just wished she knew what awaited her at home.

The ride down took less than a minute, the doors opening again to let her walk through.

She didn’t glance immediately at the front entrance, her hands dancing through their customary check within her purse. She’d learned long ago this helped ensure she didn’t leave anything she might need for the night. It’d taken far longer than she cared to admit for her to develop this habit, having dealt with forgotten items all through lycée and most of university.

“Marinette, you’re good,” Tikki whispered, her tiny paw patting Marinette’s hand in reassurance. “Let’s go.”

With a smile for her kwami, she took a step toward the building’s entrance, intent on leaving for home. The sight beyond the glass doors brought her up short.

“Adrien?” His name spilled from her lips though he couldn’t hear her from this distance.

It didn’t stop him from smiling at her through the glass, his hand raising in a shy wave.

Behind him, a motorized rickshaw sat, its driver looking impatient for his fare’s journey to begin.

Ignoring the man’s surliness, she kept her pace normal, walking through the electric doors. A few feet from the man she loved with her whole being, she stopped. She tilted her head, doing her best to hide a growing smile at the surprise he’d brought her. She refused to be distracted by whatever he had planned.

“Adrien Agreste, what are you up to?” Her arms folded across her chest, her stance taking on a similar one to Sabine’s whenever Marinette had overstepped and needed a gentle reprimand to set her straight. “You’re not off the hook. You still owe me an explanation for your weird behavior.”

His smile grew wider, taking on the goofy, carefree one he often wore on their outings as superheroes. “Maribug, you wound me. The rickshaw is part of my explanation. So, please, my beautiful Lady, if you don’t mind.”

He stepped to one side, his arm extending to show her toward the large bucket seat. “Will you take a ride with me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

That brought her up short. He never used her full name unless something of utmost importance was on the discussion table. Despite his smile and charm, she sensed the tension beneath the façade, moving toward the rickshaw without further prompting.

“I’ll go wherever you ask me, Chaton,” she whispered, having reached his side. She reached out to brush her hand against his. “All you ever have to do is ask.”

His hand returned her gesture, prolonging the contact between them another moment. He dropped his voice low. “I know.”

Silence settled between them as Marinette stepped into the rickshaw and settled on one side of the bucket seat. She turned to watch Adrien step up and settle beside her, making room for her purse between them.

A swift dash of black flew from his coat’s pocket and made a beeline for her purse’s small opening.

She bit back the giggle threatening to escape at Plagg’s eagerness to rejoin Tikki. He missed his other half more than he ever admitted aloud, his actions speaking far louder than his denials every night she and Tikki returned home after a long day.

“Two halves of a whole,” Adrien whispered. “Stronger together than apart. Just like us, my Lady.”

The promise she heard in his words squeezed her heart tight, almost threatening with an emotional overflow. If he kept this type of talk up, she doubted her words of caution would be heeded. Hope would burst through her, making any disappointment that much harder to withstand.

To help regain some restraint, she glanced around them, seeking out any topic she could. The rickshaw whisked them through the streets of Paris, wind whipping around them. Lights and sounds surrounded them in a steady blur.

It took her far longer than it should’ve to recognize one street they traveled down. It wasn’t until the rickshaw stopped outside the restaurant when it hit her. “Septime? We haven’t been here since our anniversary.”

“An oversight I hope to rectify tonight.” He stepped out and rounded the rickshaw.

She lost sight of him, her neck craning to see what he was doing.

A tap on her shoulder whipped her around to discover him watching her with a smile. He gave her a quick wink before he rushed toward a waiting server holding a picnic basket.

She gasped, seeing the large basket and the bill Adrien slipped the woman. A few words passed between them though she sat too far to hear them.

He returned moments later, settling beside her again with the basket nestled at their feet.

“Adrien, what is all this?” She reached for the basket’s lid, but he scooped her hand into his, locking their fingers together.

She glanced at him, her brow arching in question.

He chuckled. “Dinner can wait a few minutes.”

“I don’t know what you’re up to, Chaton, but I’m intrigued.” She settled into his side, their hands entwined.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her closer to his warmth. She didn’t mind as the wind picked up and sent a chill against the small bits of exposed skin.

A soft rumble started in his chest, pleasant and calming.

He hadn’t purred for her in a long time, she realized with a start. Their busy schedules and long hours at work and school had kept them separated. Most nights ended with them falling into bed, exhausted. They still cuddled and shared a few kisses with some heated nights sprinkled in, but she couldn’t recall the last time they’d cuddled long enough to make him purr.

She missed it.

“Open your eyes, my Lady. You won’t want to miss our first stop on this tour,” he whispered.

Her eyes popped open, blinking several times. She hadn’t known she’d closed them.

Focusing on their new surroundings, she gasped as they slowed near the building where they’d shared their first apartment together. She hadn’t seen it since they’d moved almost two years ago, needing more space for her growing responsibilities at work and his Ph.D. work.

“It’s still beautiful. I miss the little balcony we had here. It was perfect for our late-night runs across the city.”

“I do, too, but our new place isn’t so bad.” He leaned closer to whisper, “You know I really love the shower we have now. It’s big enough for two.”

A blush stole across her cheeks.

She knew all too well how much he enjoyed their bathroom, especially the oversized shower. Steamy memories raced through her mind, taunting her with each image of their time spent exploring each other under the delightful sprays and jets.

“Behave, Chaton,” she warned.

Another chuckle slipped out of him. “You’re right. There’ll be time for that later. I hope anyway.”

She didn’t know how to answer that, so she remained quiet.

His purring started back up as their old apartment faded from view.

The rickshaw picked up its pacing, matching traffic as they whipped around the heart of Paris’s center. They passed several shops she used to frequent in her younger days. Some still stood in their storefronts while others had closed due to economic problems or for personal reasons. Each brought varying levels of fond memories.

Curled against Adrien, she continued to watch the expertise their driver exuded. His skills reminded her of Lawrence, Adrien’s driver during their teenage years, and his skill in getting them anywhere they needed to be safe.

Another turn pulled her attention back to the present.

Pushing herself up, she scooted forward. She knew this road more from a higher viewpoint, but the buildings screamed a familiarity.

“Figured it out, LB?” Adrien whispered at her ear.

She didn’t answer him, her eyes scanning the walls of the older buildings. She continued searching them for signs of what she needed to see. The fifth building was her winner.

She gasped, seeing the fading paint of the mural. It was still there.

“Can we stop? Please?” She looked back, meeting Adrien’s gaze with a pleading expression.

He nodded. “As you wish.”

A few words with the driver brought their ride to a halt next to the building.

She didn’t wait for Adrien’s assistance, jumping down. Her short heels clicked with each hurried step she took toward the mural, not daring to halt her progress until she stood beneath it.

“It’s still here. I can’t believe it’s still here.” She reached up to touch the bottom frame of their mural. “I can’t believe you did this for me. Even after all these years, it’s one of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten.”

 

00000

 

So far, so good, he thought, watching Marinette’s face glow with pleasure at their latest stop.

He’d been happy to see their mural maintained with new paint coats every few years. Nathaniel had gone above and beyond on his promise for the commissioned work six years ago, surpassing Adrien’s wildest expectations.

He stepped behind her as she continued to study their younger selves, his arms wrapping around her middle. His chin rested on her shoulder, following her gaze to take in their superhero selves dancing among the stars on top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybugs and pawprints surrounded them in a swirl of chaos and order. Her yin to his yang, he noted with an appreciative smile.

“I’m glad it pleases you still, my Lady. I’ve only ever wanted the best for you,” he purred in her ear. “After all you’ve done for me, you deserve everything I can give you and more.”

Her eyes lowered to meet his, her head tilting to accommodate her new position. She dropped her voice low to admit, “All I ever wanted was you, Chaton. You’re more than enough to make me happy.”

Unable to stop himself, he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. One hand rose to cup her cheek while the other anchored her against him. He tasted the faint strawberry flavor of her lip balm, a holdover from their youthful days. He knew in his heart he’d never get tired of tasting strawberries, forever associating them with her.

Drawing back with great reluctance, his hand reached for hers, smiling at the dazed look in her eyes. “Later.”

She nodded, the promise heard and understood.

Together, they walked back to the rickshaw. He helped her up and sank next to her on the bucket seat. “Onward, good sir.”

Marinette giggled. “You’re still ridiculous when you want to be.”

“Only for you, my Lady.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She settled against him, humming a happy tune he hadn’t heard in quite a few weeks.

Had he worried her that much with his standoffishness these past few weeks? He missed the sound of her humming one song or another. He swore he’d make it up to her, bringing music back to their lives.

Her humming stopped. “Adrien?”

“Hmm?” He glanced up to find her watching him, her eyes questioning.

She didn’t answer him at first. She continued to study him instead as the sights passed them by.

“Ask me,” he challenged.

“Are you happy?” Her eyes lowered to her clenched fists. It took her several moments to raise them again to add, “With me?”

A quick glance at their surroundings brought a soft smile to his lips. “Do you know where we are, Marinette?”

She matched his earlier motions, taking in the buildings surrounding them. She shook her head.

“I can’t imagine you would.” He pointed toward a light post. “That, my Lady, is where you crashed into me the first time we met. You didn’t know it, but I fell in love with you that day.”

“Adrien.” Her voice sounded breathless as wonder filled her expression.

“Over there.” He pointed at another location nearby. “That’s the theatre you helped me get to so I could see my mother’s film. You were an amazing sport that day to help me out.”

He continued to point out each place where they shared a moment in and out of their masks. Each one drove home, he hoped, how much he cherished her as they neared their destination.

The rickshaw came to a slow halt outside Francois Dupont, their old stomping grounds. Her parents’ bakery stood on the opposite corner, its lights darkened for the night.

“Thank you, sir, for the wonderful tour.” Adrien climbed out to hand the driver a generous tip. As the man thanked him, he hurried to Marinette’s side and assisted her to the ground. He grabbed up the picnic basket with their dinner and offered her his arm. “Shall we, my Lady?”

“Lead the way.” She smiled, her hand settling into the crook of his arm. She rested her cheek against his arm as they walked toward the school’s front steps.

He led her under the small cover, pulling her to a stop. His free hand went into his pocket and retrieved the key he’d gotten earlier that week. A few simple twists and clicks had the large doors of the school swinging open.

“Where did you get the key, Chaton? You didn’t steal it, did you?”

He laughed. “Unlike you, my Lady, I’ve never mastered the art of thievery.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” She sniffed, indignation clear despite the growing tint spreading across her cheeks.

He laughed harder. “Whatever you say, Madame Phone Thief.”

“I’ll have you know I only did that for the greater good.” She huffed, the tint spreading faster and darkening.

“I never had any doubts.” Mirth laced each word as he struggled to contain his laughter, failing miserably.

“Liar.” She smacked his shoulder but soothed him by laughing along with him. “Just when I think I’ve lived those few times down, someone comes along to remind me.”

“Face it, my Lady, you’re as flawed as the rest of us.” He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “I wouldn’t have you any other way, either. I love your flaws, your strengths, and everything that makes you who you are.”

“If I have to.” Her words held a teasing note that caught his attention.

“You’re trouble,” he whispered. “I like trouble.”

 

00000

 

He wanted to kiss her again. She saw his eyes darken as he pulled her closer.

She wanted him to kiss her. Oh, she wanted him to kiss her forever.

She smiled at him, inviting him closer.

His lips never connected with hers.

She giggled at the stunned expression that appeared on his face.

Dropping her finger, she pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “Later, Chaton.”

“You booped me! I can’t believe you booped me.”

He leaned in to claim his lost kiss, but she anticipated his actions, sidestepping out of his reach.

“Later.”

The quiet night sank around them as they walked through the open courtyard of their old school. Sights she’d forgotten came back to her, memories she cherished because of her friends. Others crept in, less pleasurable for the drama involved but no less memorable. Their school days had shaped them into versions of their present selves. She couldn’t imagine what she’d have done without the people she knew during those days. That included the man walking beside her.

“So, how did you get the key if you didn’t steal it?” She glanced at him. “You’re keeping quite a few secrets tonight, Chaton.”

“Not much longer, my Lady.” He dropped a kiss on her cheek. “I promise. Now, turn in here.”

A twist of the door handle opened a classroom she hadn’t seen for several years. If she thought the memories from the courtyard were powerful, they couldn’t compare to those assailing her at that moment.

His hand linked with hers, tugging her toward the front row.

A wrapped gum stick sat in the seat Chloe had occupied.

“What are you up to?” She giggled. “This wasn’t my seat. I sat behind you over there.”

She pointed toward the second row and the spot by the middle stairs.

“I know, but you sat here the first day we met. You thought I’d put that gum there instead of Chloe.” His arms wrapped around her again. “All I’d wanted was friends, yet I’d already gotten on your bad side.”

“I did jump to conclusions, didn’t I? I should’ve let you explain. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

His forehead came to rest on hers. A smile softened his features as their eyes met and held.

“You did eventually. I’m glad I got that chance, Marinette. You and Nino were my first real friends at this school. You can’t know how much I appreciated having you two in my life.” His nose brushed hers before he held up their basket. “Ready for a picnic dinner?”

She nodded, taking the steps to sit in her old spot. She smiled as Adrien took his.

The room hadn’t changed much since they’d graduated. The large chalkboard with Ms. Bustier’s handwriting sat at the front behind the desk loaded down with books and papers. A few mental calculations brought another smile. First essays of the year most likely, she thought. More memories of late nights cramming flashed through her mind.

“A euro for your thoughts.”

She returned to him. “I used to say that to you. Stealing my phrases now?”

“Only the good ones.” He winked.

He spread the food containers between them. With a flourish, he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Start talking, Agreste. I’m getting antsy here.”

His hands came up in surrender. “Okay, okay. You’ve waited long enough.”

She fought back a groan, watching in disbelief as he stuffed a bite into his mouth. He made a production of chewing his food and took a long sip of wine.

“Adrien, I swear I—”

“Kidding, my Lady.” He sobered. All traces of earlier teasing disappeared. “I know you’ve been patient with me. More than patient these past few months. I can’t thank you enough, Marinette. Your support and belief in me have been the reasons I kept pushing forward, and it’s paid off.”

His chest expanded with the large breath he took. He was nervous, she realized. That soothed her enough to remain quiet. He’d get there when he was ready, she knew. She had to remain patient. She could that for him.

“M. D’Argencourt called me a few weeks ago, right before I finished up my doctoral work. He’s in need of an assistant coach for his fencing school. He asked me to join him in teaching new students here.”

“That’s wonderful, Adrien. You love fencing. I know you’ll be a great teacher.” She started to rise and embrace him, but he stopped her with a raised finger. “There’s more?”

“Yeah. A lot more.” He waited for her to sit before he continued. “I stopped by to meet his students and learn more details about the job when M. Damocles approached me, too. Apparently, he keeps up with his favorite students. His words, not mine.”

“Mhmm, I’m sure.” She rolled her eyes at him. “What did he have to say?”

“He offered me a job. He said they could use another teacher in the science department.”

“You’re serious?” She smiled as he nodded, happiness filling her. “Oh, Adrien, science and fencing? Your dream is coming true, isn’t it? You’re going to the two things you love above all else. I’m so happy for you.”

This time, he didn’t stop her from leaving her seat. She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed tight, sinking into his lap.

“So, that’s how you have a key. You’re a teacher here.”

“Surprise.” His lips claimed hers in a searing kiss.

When they broke apart a minute later, she asked, “You did all this to tell me you’ve gotten your dream job? Silly Chaton, you could’ve just told me.”

“Well, yes, but I also have something to ask you, too.”

The hesitance she heard brought back her earlier nervousness. With a heavy swallow, she managed to ask, “What question is that?”

This time, he didn’t speak.

Her heart pounded at the different possibilities. Some thrilled her while others terrified her. His silence and blank expression didn’t help her seesawing emotions.

“Adrien?”

His hand went into his pocket, reaching for something she couldn’t make out. Not one word escaped his lips as he continued to search one pocket.

His hand came out empty, which sent his other into the opposite pocket of his pants.

A triumphant smile flitted over his lips before he sobered again.

“Marinette,” he began. A heavy swallow followed her name, his nerves jangling as bad as hers. “In the past few weeks, I’ve gotten everything I have ever wanted. I completed my degree and gained two dream jobs with people I care about. I did all this because I had you by my side. I know I couldn’t have without you cheering me on and loving me through the ups and downs.”

Her heart stuttered.

“You made high school bearable by being there for me in and out of the mask. You’re my Ladybug, my princess. We’ve made mistakes together, but we’ve always come back together, stronger than ever before. You stood beside me despite learning who my father was. You gave me back my father by saving us both. I have a family because of you.”

Tears gathered in her eyes. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

He nodded. “I would do anything for you, Marinette. I want to be at your side for as long as you’ll have me. I want to be there when you get old and grey. I want to see you as you become a mother. I want to be there when you take the fashion industry by storm. I want to be by your side through it all.”

A glint caught her attention.

She glanced down and gasped at the diamond solitaire he held in his hand. “Adrien, are you really doing this? This is real?”

He chuckled, the mood lightening. “This is real, my Lady. I love you so much. I can’t imagine a day where I don’t. You and I are two halves of a whole. Marinette, will you marry me? Will you make my final dream come true?”

Tears leaked down her cheeks, but she ignored them.

Her gaze bounced between the ring he held and his hopeful expression.

Words choked her, so many trying to get out at once. It took her a few tries, but she managed to say the ones that mattered.

“Yes, Adrien, I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
